Kyowa no Oha Asa
by zeues0817
Summary: It was right after the game between Shutoku and Rakuzan and Midorima lost that game and was heartbroken. Knowing how he keeps it all to himself and only showing his tough side, he cried alone. The one to witness it was Kuroko. How will Kuroko comfort Midorima?


A/n: One of the doujins that I've read inspired me. Check out, "You're my luck item!" Credits to the doujinka. There might be some lines that may appear to be familiar and I take no credit for that. If so, they served as my inspiration into writing this fic. Especially the lines that came from the doujin, if there are any?

Disclaimer: This contains some spoilers from the manga. I do not own the anime nor the manga or any of its characters.

"Come on! Let's go!" Shutoku's Team Captain, Ootsubo Taisuke said reaching out for the door knob and about to exit Shutoku's assigned locker room. Right behind him was Kiyoshi Miyaji and Kimura Shinsuke, the other 2 third year regulars of Shutoku basketball team.

As soon as all of them has stepped out and was about to leave, Kazunari Takao, their first year point guard spoke, "Nee? Where's Shin-chan?"All members of the Shutoku basketball halted and looked back at Takao. Takao then added, "I'll go look for him."

"Leave him be for now." Miyaji spoke.

"Yeah! He'll just have to go home on his own. Let's go." Kimura added as he follows Ootsubo and rest of the team leaving the site.

Sighing, Takao thought to himself, 'Well, I guess even Shin-chan needs to be alone from time to time.' and left, following his teammates. And as for Midorima, he was leaning against the rails from the 2nd floor of the gymnasium looking down at the basketball court with his bag on his shoulders. His mind is full of images from the game that he just had and how he was utterly defeated by Akashi. He clenches his hands and grits his teeth and tears drip from his eyes. Sniffing and stifled curses came out from his mouth and unbeknownst to him there was a shadow waiting for him just behind those doors, waiting until he finishes crying.

Meanwhile, "Say? Where's Kuroko?" Furihita asked looking back and forth for Kuroko.

Everyone stopped and winced then Kagami said, "Ah.. He said he has some stuff to take care of."

"Huh? Why didn't he mention anything to us?" Hyuuga said.

"Ma..ma.. Atleast, this time he informed Kagami so I don't think there's any need to look for him." Kiyoshi added.

"Well, I guess. Anyways, do not forget that we still have a game the day after next. So don't relax too much." Riko said and everyone in Seirin nodded.

Everyone from Seirin left and went on their own way home with the game still in their minds. The Generation of Miracles are all full of monsters but they have not seen a monster like Akashi before, is all what they thought at the same time whilst worrying for their next game.

And after half an hour, Midorima finally composes himself. He wipes his tears off as he carries his bag and his lucky item on his hand, he turned around and left. He walked past the door a few feet away and heard a voice from behind, "Midorima-kun?"

Startled, he thought a ghost appeared. What do you expect? Not all lights were turned on in the supposedly empty hall way and he thought that he was alone. He turned his head around and found Kuroko staring at him from the back with his usual poker face and said, "Ku-Kuroko?! Wh-at are doing here? Haven't you left?"

"As you could see Midorima-kun, I haven't left yet." Kuroko answered walking side by side Midorima as they headed towards the exit.

"Why? Seirin has no game today? Even though, you came here to watch the match, everyone else already left." Midorima asked as he walked looking straight up ahead.

"I was worried." Kuroko answered.

Midorima halted. Surprised by what Kuroko said, he turned his head again to look at Kuroko. He fixed his glasses and reacted, "Huh?"

"I was worried about you Midorima-kun." Kuroko exclaimed.

"I don't see why you should be worried. You have a game next, don't you? You should focus on that! " Midorima said as he continued to walk.

"Midorima-kun?" Kuroko said as he taps Midorima's jersey.

Midorima sighed and said, "Nan-nanodayo, Kuroko?" and just as soon as Midorima turns his head again to face Kuroko, he felt his arm being pulled. "Wha-" Midorima uttered. Kuroko was pulling Midorima by his arm around the corner heading towards the Restrooms. Midorima was confused and so he asked, "Oi! Kuroko!" Yet he still goes along with Kuroko. Letting Kuroko pull him and follow him and not putting up any resistance until they arrived. Sighing, Mirdorima asked again, "Kuroko? What are we doing here? I would like to go home if you do not mind. I am tired and I have no time to play games with yo-" Midorima felt a soft peck on his lips that made him unable to utter another word. Surprised by what just happened, Midorima blinks.

"Well, Midorima-kun, I thought of cheering you up so I brought you here." And as usual, Kuroko answered with a straight laced poker face whilst looking around.

Pretending nothing happened, Midorima fixes his glasses and said, "Sigh. Cheer me up, huh? And what do you intend to do in here? We are in a freaking Toilet, Kuroko! And besides I don't need you to cheer me up! And why the hell are you locking us in!"

"Hmm.. Ah, well even though it is almost closing time and I don't think anyone will be passing by around here at this time too. It's still better to lock it just in case someone might see us." Kuroko answered ambiguously as he removes his Seirin Jacket and folds it near the sink where he placed his own bag.

"What are you talking about? And why are you removing your clothes, Kuroko!?" Midorima asked with a loud voice.

"Ssshhh. Midorima-kun, you're voice is too loud." Kuroko said as he puts his fingers in front of his lips and signals Midorima to lower his voice.

Slightly blushing, Midorima said now in a slightly low tone, "Urgh.. Sssshh…. JA NAI! What are you thinking?!"

"Eh? Didn't I say that I'm going to cheer you up." Kuroko said as he finally removes his pants and all other lower garments with only his white shirt remaining, covering him somewhat until mid-thigh.

Now, Midorima blushes even further. He's starting to get a picture of what Kuroko's intentions are! He rebukes and said, "I don't need that kind of cheering up! And why the hell in the toilet!?"

"Ah.. well, I was thinking earlier to use the locker area but we might get locked in if we stayed too long. Not like in here, since almost no one passes by in this area. And I have securely locked the door from the inside so we can get out from in here once we're done. So let's get started before they closed up the entire stadium and we really get ourselves locked in until tomorrow." Kuroko said calmly as he walks near Midorima with only his shirt on and Midorima slowly, inch by inch tries to step away from him.

By the time, Kuroko closes down the few inch gap between their bodies, Midorima grabs Kuroko's shoulder and pushes him a bit. Blushing and with his head looking at the floor he said, "What the hell is going on with you today, Kuroko? Anyways, that is enough. Get dressed already and we're leaving."

Ignoring this, Kuroko removed Midorima's hands from his shoulders and tries to push in his body near Midorima, he looks up and stared right into his eyes and uttered Midorima's name, "Midorima-kun."

Midorima was looking straight back at those cyan blue eyes. He has always thought that there was a strange hue into them, his hair color, his pale skin and that petit body for a basketball player. Just as soon as Midorima closed his eyes and sighed, he felt a something wet and hot in his member. His eyes bolted open and was in shock, he saw Kuroko licking the tip and playing with shaft until Kuroko swallowed his member half way through. Midorima gasped and said, "Ku-roko! What are you doing? St-op! Mnngghh…" Midorima puts his left hand in his mouth and his right hand in Kuroko's hair, feeling the fluffy and soft cerulean blue strands in between his fingers.

The feeling of being inside Kuroko's mouth was something new. It did not even cross his mind that this would happen. He's starting to get erect as Kuroko bobs his head up and down. For a few minutes, Midorima felt close, he said, "Th-That's enough. Ku-Kuroko… let go.. Cu-cumm…ing.. Ngghh.." and Midorima came inside Kuroko's mouth. Panting and out of breath, he tries to calm himself and looks down at Kuroko.

With a bit of cum dripping from his lips, Kuroko just swallowed Midorima's liquid inside his mouth and this Midorima blushed.

"I-Idiot! Why the hell did you swallow it! You could've just spit it out!" Midorima said as he kneeled and grabbed Kuroko's cheeks, wiping his lips.

"No! It was Midorima-kun's so I won't let it go to waste." Kuroko said as he looks up at Midorima blushing.

Midorima was taken aback. It was the first time he has seen Kuroko blush. He has known Kuroko since their Teiko days and eversince then, the faces and expressions he has seen so far did not include this type that he is seeing now. Mirdorima sighed and smirked faintly then said, "Idiot!" then he kissed Kuroko softly. A very light kiss, and then he stood up, offering his hands to Kuroko to stand up too.

Kuroko grabbed the hand and stood up. Midorima then embraced him and said, "This is your fault so you better take responsibility, Kuroko."

"Mmm…" Kuroko nodded as he puts his arms by Midorima's chest, feeling completely relaxed, he closed his eyes.

For a few seconds, they stayed like that, then Kuroko felt Midorima bit his ear and he moaned. Midorima licked it a few seconds after and whispered next to his ear and said, "I had no idea you were actually this sensitive, Kuroko." Seductively, his low voice rapt Kuroko, he quivered just from Midorima's voice alone.

"Mi-Midorima-kun…" already panting, Kuroko uttered Midorima's name, showing a lustful expression.

Midorima saw the need in Kuroko's eyes and he blushes. He thought, 'Damn! I can't believe he could be this cute.' And so he started to lick and nibble on Kuroko's neck. Biting and sucking until Kuroko elicits moans. Kuroko then said, "Mi-Midorima-kun…. N-ot there… I… I have a game the next day."

Midorima then stopped and looked straight at Kuroko and said, "Who was the one that started this in the first place?"

Kuroko did not answer and remained silent, he shy away, blushing and said in a low voice, "Mi-Mi-dorima-kun…. Nnngg… you can go ahead and do what you want."

'Seriously! Damn it! Kuroko! Stop being so cute or I can't stop myself!' Midorima thought. But even though he was thinking that, he continued to kiss and lick Kuroko. Now his hands started to move as well. H's left hand slowly lifts Kuroko's shirt up, grazing Kuroko's pale skin that made Kuroko shudder. Midorima's right hand traces Kuroko's spine as it slowly removes the shirt from Kuroko. He gives Kuroko a kiss, a long one.

Now completely naked, Kuroko faces Midorima blushing and hungry for more. Midorima licks and traces Kuroko's pale skin, from his neck to his chest, licking and nibbling, circling his tongue around Kuroko's nipples and then he bit. Kuroko whimpers. "Aaahhh.. Mi-dorima-kun. Mnnggghhh."

Ignoring Kuroko, Midorima's left hand reached Kuroko's member. Kuroko was already half-erect. He then grabbed Kuroko's member and gently strokes it. Softly and slowly, this made Kuroko moan, . "Aaahhh.. Mi-dorima-kun. Mnnggghhh. No-t fair!"

"Hmmm?" Midorima uttered.

Kuroko puts his hands over Midorima's jacket and lightly pulls it and said, "Yo-u take your clothes off too."

Midorima was stunned. He then smirked and said by his ear, "The-n why don't you remove them for me."

Blushing, Kuroko lowered his head and faintly nodded. Kuroko's hands moved and reached out for the buttons and started to unbutton them, removing Shutoku's orange jersey and leaving Midorima with his shirt on. Kuroko quickly but slowly reached out for Midorima's shirt and lifted it up until it was also completely removed from Midorima's body. He saw Midorima smiled at him. 'He's teasing me' Kuroko thought and he pouted, now staring at Midorima.

Midorima noticed this and laughed, "Ahahahaha… So-sorry. Didn't mean to tease you so much?! Ahahaha."

Kuroko was surprised. That was the first time he has heard Midorima laugh. Sure, he has seen Midorima smile from time to time but this was the first time he has heard him burst in laughter. It actually makes him feel good, so Kuroko smiled softly. And just by a few seconds, Midorima stopped laughing, he looked at Kuroko once more, from head down to the neglected member. He forgot that Kuroko hasn't cum yet and that he was on the middle of doing something to him. So, he smirked once more and grabbed Kuroko's arm and pulled him, turning his back against him.

Now, facing the mirrors by the sink, Kuroko blushed. He saw Midorima's and his face through the mirror and that Midorima's looming at him from behind. Midorima spoke and said, "Shall we continue, Kuroko?" Without waiting for a word, Midorima lifted Kuroko's hips and he inserted a finger.

"Hyaahhh.." Kuroko winced.

"Hmm… Sounds to be your first time, Kuroko?" Midorima said teasingly.

"Mmnnggh. O-ofcourse it is.. nggghh" Kuroko answered.

"Then, spread your legs a bit more and relax so it wouldn't hurt." Midorima said.

Kuroko did as he was told. He opened up his legs a few inches more and relaxed. It took him quite a while to get used to that single finger inside his ass. It feels seriously weird. 'Who even said that getting fingered in the ass feels good!?' Kuroko thought. Just as he was absorbed in useless thought, he felt the second finger inside him. Now there's two rubbing against him. He hole twitched as he quivers. Midorima gave Kuroko a minute to adjust to his fingers being inside until he felt that Kuroko has finally relaxed, he started to scissor and stretch out Kuroko's hole until he hit that bundle of nerves.

Kuroko moaned, "Aaahh…. Mi-Midorima-kun… Ahhhhaa.."

He found it. Midorima smiled and removed his fingers. He then lowered his pants, aligned his erect member in Kuroko's hole, and thrusts himself in. Kuroko arched his back and plumps back down with his arms resting in the sink. Midorima's right hand reaches for Kuroko's chin and lifts them back up, he then hovered besides his ears and said, "Look at you, Kuroko. Look and see for yourself. Look at the mirror in front of you. How lustful and erotic your expression is whilst I'm inside you…. fucking you.."

Kuroko blushes, his face quite red he could not believe what he's seeing. True that it was his idea. He's the one who started this. To cheer Midorima up… NO! That's wrong. It was just an excuse he came up with so that he can get Midorima's attention and finally be one with him. He likes Midorima, more so than how he likes Aomine or Kagami, his two lights. He loves Midorima. And just the thought of it made him cry. He will never say it, not in this lifetime. Kuroko's tear trickles down to his cheeks and he voiced out Midorima's name.

Whilst still on Midorima's embrace, Midorima lifted Kuroko's legs and started to move. This made Kuroko moan even louder. Panting and wheezing, definitely out of breath, Kuroko was even unable to say a single word. All that could be heard was his moans and Midorima's huffs.

For several minutes, they repeated the same thing. Thrusting in and out of Kuroko, pumping his member and pinching his nipples, even biting his skin from the back.

"Ku-roko?" Midorima uttered is name.

"Mi-dorima-kun.. haaaaahh…I-I'm…..nngghh" Kuroko said in response whilst panting.

And that was all they said, for what dragged on like a couple of minutes, they both came.

Midorima came inside Kuroko, spilling a few of his seeds that drips in between Kuroko's thighs, as Kuroko's liquid splattered and reached the mirror. Midorima lets go of Kuroko and unsheathes himself from him. Supporting Kuroko by the arm, he worriedly said, "Sorry…Are you alright?"

Kuroko simply nodded and still out of breath. After a few seconds, he said, "*Panting, Never expected that Midorima-kun could be intense."

"Wha- What are you talking about?! I-.." Midorima blushes and retaliates but was cut off when Kuroko placed his fingers in front of Midorima's lips and said, "But, I did not say that it's a bad thing. I actually quite like it." He smiled sweetly at Midorima.

"Urghhh…" is all what Midorima could say.

"Anyways, let me just get dressed and let's clean up our mess before we leave." Kuroko said grabbing some rolled tissue by the sink and wiping himself and reached out for his shirt besides it.

Midorima did the same and spoke, "Say! Kuroko, What made you decide to cheer me up like this? Although I'm not saying that I didn't like it but…"

"Oh my, Midorima-kun? I did not expect that you would actually like it. I didn't know you were such a perv!" Kuroko said teasingly.

"Wha-t?! You're the one who started this!" Midorima reacted.

"SSSshhhh.. I know! I was just joking!" Kuroko said and smiled with a little bit of laugh. That was also the first time Midorima has seen Kuroko laugh. He normally sees Kuroko smile, especially when he's around Aomine and Kagami but never laughed, at least not in front of him. Whilst lost in thought, Kuroko added, "It was my Oha Asa, you see."

Puzzled, Midorima said, "Huh?"

"It says on today's Aquarius' Oha Asa, Be bold today, and tap into your creativity. Your imagination is on fire, stimulated by the current cosmic energy boost. A burst of passion could help you push through a project. It can also make a personal relationship a lot more fun! Of course, passion can also signify flaring tempers, and conflict tends to make you uncomfortable. If someone needs to express their feelings, hang in there. It's just that kind of day. So I kinda figured to try it out. Well, I guess, it did work." Kuroko explained.

Surprised, Midorima just smiled as he waited for Kuroko to finish getting dressed. And when Kuroko was done, Midorima reached out for the door and twist it open but wouldn't budge. Kuroko spoke, "What's wrong, Midorima-kun?"

Fixing his glasses with his left hand, he tries to twist the door knob again by his right but still won't budge. So he asked, "Say, Kuroko? You said that this door can be opened from the inside, right?"

"Mmm.. I tried it earlier and it opened." Kuroko answered.

"Then why!? Why won't it open now." Midorima said calmly.

"Eh?" Kuroko voiced out as he tried to open the door. A few seconds after, there was silence. Kuroko then said, "Mi-dorima-kun, I can't open the door!"

"THAT'S WHAT I JUST SAID!?" Midorima yelled.

"What are we going to do, Midorima-kun?" Kuroko asked Midorima while looking at him with that poker face of his.

"HOW THE HELL SHOULD I KNOW!?" Midorima yelled.

End

A/n: I guess I wasn't able to end it the way I wanted to end the story. Ahahaha.. It wasn't suppose to end this way. I was actually thinking that Kuroko fainted and that Midorima has to carry him back to his house but if I choose that ending I wouldn't be able to insert the horoscope thing for Kuroko! Ahahaha.. Anyways. I'll just have to come up with something else that I can insert this ending to.


End file.
